Self-service checkout kiosks allow stores to reduce their human resource requirements and free up employees for alternative tasks. FIG. 1 provides an illustration of the standard components of a self-service kiosk 100. FIG. 1 includes a display 101, a scanner cabinet 102, a payment interface device 103, a bagging area 104, and a computer 105. Scanner cabinet 102 includes a bar code scanner 106 that can be used to scan items. When the items are scanned, the price and an identifier for the item can be provided on display 101. In some approaches, bagging area 104 includes a scale to determine when the scanned item has been placed in the bag, and to determine if an item was added to the bag without being scanned. After a customer has scanned all their items, they can be instructed, as illustrated, to complete the payment portion of the transaction using payment interface device 103. This process could involve providing a card 107 to a card reader on payment interface device 103.
Self-service kiosk 100 includes an additional display 101 because the display on payment interface device 103 may be too small to allow a user to inspect the characteristics of the current transaction, such as the list of items that have already been scanned and their associated prices. Also, in some implementations, the payment interface device 103 will be a simple card reader and mechanical keypad with only a rudimentary display.
Payment interface devices such as payment interface device 103 will often be basic peripheral devices intended for use with a merchant facing payment interface device with a fully functional touch display. However, there is no merchant in the self-service kiosk payment flow. As such, it would not make sense to introduce a full merchant facing payment interface device to provide information to display 101. Furthermore, doing so could expose the merchant's systems to peripherals that are readily accessible to customers and are hence less secure. The common solution for this issue is the use of a computer 105 to run an application that will display required information to display 101. The computer 105 is often a standard personal computer running a Windows operating system. Such a computer is used because it is generally less expensive than a device that has been optimized for Payment Card Industry (PCI) compliance and the treatment of sensitive payment information. Using this approach, payment interface device 103 can be kept in a separate logical hierarchy from control by computer 105 which assists in maintaining the PCI compliance of the system. However, computer 105 still adds to the cost of the system and it takes up valuable space and power in a merchant's establishment.